Shinzou Hagane
| image = | birthdate = September 6 | gender = Male | age = Part I: 11-14 Part II: 17-19 Part III: 24-32 | status = | height = Part I: 152.4 cm-160.2 cm Part II: 170.5 cm | weight = Part I: 43.2-44.8 kg Part II: 54.4 kg | blood type = AB+ | classification = S-rank | beast = | affiliation = Iwagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the Explosion Corps | previous occupation = | team = Explosion Corps | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Hagane clan | family = | rank = Jōnin | reg = IW-08889 | academy = 11 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = Steel Release Explosion Release | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Steel Release Explosion Release Lightning Release Earth Release | jutsu = Explosion Release: Air Raid Explosion Release: Exploding Palm Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Explosion Release: Mini Shrapnel Bomb Steel Release: Oppressive Cage Technique | tools = Kunai Shuriken }} msycFxniVpM Shinzou Hagane (鋼心臓, Hagane Shinzō) is a Jōnin class shinobi of Iwagakure, a member of its Hagane clan that also serves as the leader of its renowned Explosion Corps. A true prodigy of his clan, he is naturally gifted at wielding the Steel Release and the Explosion Release. The son of an exile hailing from the clan, he is driven by an insatiable urge to show up the rest of those who bare the Hagane name, his clansmen that ostracized him and ridiculed him for his father's mistakes. His notorious steel shrapnel bombs strike fear in the hearts of shinobi all across the continent and tear through everything in their paths, slicing through flesh with the greatest of ease. The young shinobi is also known throughout his home village for his , as well for the pureness of his idealism. Shinzou is truly incorruptible, firm as steel and rigid in his ways. Calmness exudes from his very being, and it is rare that he displays any outward emotion. Naturally, this gives the impression that he is unshakeable, collected to a fault. His personality and generational talent at using his clan's Kekkei Genkai have rightfully earned him the moniker of Stainless Steel (不錆鋼, Fuseikō). Background Personality Like one of his shrapnel bombs, Shinzou is...sharp. His humor is very witty and cutting, as are his insults...and he insults people quite frequently. In fact, the more he likes someone, the more frequently he tends to insult them, and the more personal his insults get. He usually does this to deflect from the fact that he isn't very adept at showing any kind of affection. Shinzou's blade of a tongue is quick to get him in trouble, and draw the ire of others around him. Many people consider him unapproachable because of it. Unapproachable would actually be a good way to describe him: he dislikes most people, and considers talking to them a waste of time. To him, solitude is infinitely more desirable, and he will not often pass up his solitude for anyone he doesn't like unless something compels him to. Even working in a team gets on his nerves if there is a possibility of working alone instead. Despite his antisocial tendencies, however, he is a natural born leader, capable of restraining those tendencies for the sake of the mission. Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves & Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *